This invention relates to a 3,5-dioxa-12-azawurtzitane compound and a process of preparing same. The new class of dioxa-azawurtzitane compounds of the present invention have a structure similar to an amino acid or a polypeptide and will be utilizable for various applications, for example, as a molecular recognition agent for use in neurotransmission studies, an intermediate for a protein-resembling compound, a surfactant, a protective group and a host-guest complex for use as a sensor.
A dioxa-azawurtzitane of the following formula is reported by Hiroshi IZUMI and Shigeru FUTAMURA in J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1, 1925 (1998): in which Me stands for a methyl group and R stands for a 4-methoxybenzyl group, a 2-(pyridin-2-yl)ethyl group or a 2-(imidazol-4-yl)ethyl group. The known wurtzitane compounds do not have a structure similar to an amino acid or a polypeptide.